1.alpha.,25(R),26-trihydroxy-22-ene-cholecalciferol and 1.alpha.,25(S),26-trihydroxy-22-ene-cholecalciferol are known compounds useful in the treatment of leukemia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,958, filed May 5, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,722, filed Jun. 9, 1992.
The known methods of preparing 1.alpha.,25(R),26-trihydroxy-22-ene-cholecalciferol and 1.alpha.,25(S),26-trihydroxy-22-ene-cholecalciferol, include those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,958 and 5,120,722.